Return of Evil
Return of Evil is the 48th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Richard Pardee and directed by Steve Clark. Orko is terrified when Aremesh comes to Eternia to capture him, but he is the only one who can defeat this enemy. Synopsis Moral Teela: "Today Orko was being chased by an evil robot. Orko was very frightened. But in the end he overcame his fear and helped He-Man defeat the robot. All of us are frightened at one time or another, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Fear is natural. It makes us aware of possible danger. Without fear, we'd wind up in all kinds of trouble. So never feel guilty because you're afraid. Listen to your fears. They'll help you stay out of trouble. Until later, bye now." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Queen Marlena *King Randor *Sorceress *Zoar *Royal Guard Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor Villains *Aremesh Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos - Royal Palace *Snake Mountain *Tar Swamp **Trolla (Orko's dimension is mentioned) Vehicles *Wind Raider Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Beast Man and Aramesh * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn, the Sorceress and Queen Marlena * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and King Randor Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 9, 1983. *The sequence in which Cringer is frightened by lightning and runs past the heroic warriors was animated by Tom Sito. *The dimensional gate that appears in the Tar Swamp was originally scripted to be projected on the the base of an old oak tree. Continuity *Aremesh is an Electroid from Orko's home dimension of Trolla. Different looking Electroids are featured in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Greatest Magic, which takes place in Trolla. *The animation of He-Man landing on his feet after jumping from his Sky Sled will be seen again in The Problem with Power. *The animation of Skeletor tripping and falling was first used in The Dragon's Gift. *The animated sequence of Skeletor sitting in a pool of water will be seen again in The Good Shall Survive. *The close-up of the Energy Transport Lever is a reuse of the control levers seen aboard the Collector in Colossor Awakes, including the same background. Errors *When Skeletor is using his view screen to scan Eternia, the panning shot reveals the unpainted side of the Evergreen Forest background plate. *As He-Man first confronts Aremesh in the Evergreen Forest, he is animated to be holding his sword, but is not holding it. *In two separate scenes, Orko hides behind Battle Cat at the Royal Palace, but the Trollan is drawn much too large in comparison to the mighty cat. *The Sorceress appears in human form in the Tar Swamp despite not being able to manifest herself outside of Castle Grayskull. *During Orko's knighting by Queen Marlena, He-Man is sitting on the steps to the royal thrones. When he calls Orko over to talk to him, Queen Marlena is no longer standing in the background. But she returns to her usual spot during the final wide shot. Gallery Return of Evil 01.png Return of Evil 02.gif Return of Evil 03.png Return of Evil 04.png Return of Evil 05.gif Return of Evil 06.png Return of Evil 07.png Return of Evil 08.png Return of Evil 09.png Return of Evil 10.png Return of Evil 11.gif Return of Evil 12.png Return of Evil 13.png Return of Evil 14.gif Return of Evil 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #048 - "Return of Evil" Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes